


Obligatory Dancing Nightink Au, obviously.

by Parspicle



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ballet AU, I'm debating on the cream tag because cross is a little bitch, Ink has a limp, M/M, dancing au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parspicle/pseuds/Parspicle
Summary: Nightmare's an orphan who wants to be a dancer, Dream's his twin who wants to invent things, Cross is a bitchboy, and Ink's a cleaner lets get this on boys
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, nightink
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Obligatory Dancing Nightink Au, obviously.

Nightmare climbed the stairwell quietly, trying to make his steps as silent as possible. His steps were wobbly, shaky, and he was barely able to keep stability.In his mind, however, he was a dancer- gracefully twirling along the ridges of the roof, perfectly balanced as he pranced through the sky.

Dream, standing in the morning lines, watched his brother from below, very concerned. He muttered, “C’mon, Nighty, don’t fall…”

Nightmare got startled when there was a shout of “Stop!”

Followed by the headmaster leaning down to Dream’s face, and practically screaming, “Where… is… Nightmare?”

Dream helplessly shrugged- “I’m sorry, sir, I have no idea.” He couldn’t help but glance at his twin, who was no longer looking.

Nightmare slipped- Dream flinched.

The headmaster looked back, yet Nightmare, holding onto the ridge,was invisible to him. He looked back to Dream.

And then Nightmare got up. One of the other kids couldn’t hold back a snicker at the look of Nightmare’s face. The headmaster glared back to Nightmare. He gulped.


End file.
